


Trisha Elric's Face on Pam Beesly Wielding a Chainsaw

by ang3lba3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, It's really more of a meme edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: A reaction image of Trisha Elric's grinning face replacing Pam Beesly's face in that scene where she holds a chainsaw.
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chaos Collection 2019





	Trisha Elric's Face on Pam Beesly Wielding a Chainsaw

> pls take this 100% canon picture of Trisha Elric seeing her husband again for the first time in years...what happens next will warm your heart

**Author's Note:**

> find ang3lba3 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingiscooltm)


End file.
